A New Start
by Eustacegirl
Summary: This is my take on the ending of the movie. Ch 1 Is Kyle point of view. CHapter two is Lindy point of view on the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beastly, if I did I would be rich and Beastly would not have curse words. I'm just a fan!11**

I felt like I was going to be sick, as I walked out of my former school. I was happy that Lindy actually said she loved me, but really would miss her while she was at Machu Pinchu. Still, I saw Kendra, then I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I had hair again! My face was back to normal! The scars and tattoos were gone! In the mist of my joy, something bothered me. Would Lindy love me this way? She came out the door. "Kyle? Where's Hunter?"

My insides started to panic. What was I going to say? I couldn't woo her. "Um, You remind me of someone I know."

My own words sounded lame to me, like was that the best I could do now? I had done so much better at this. She kept walking and I followed her, not caring who was staring. She kept yelling "Hunter!"

I grabbed her arm. "Lindy, It's me!"

She jerked her arm and glared at me. "Stop it, Kyle."

I asked, "Do you believe true love exists?"

She said, "Yeah. Where's Hunter?"

I asked, "Why don't you call him?"

She dialed my number, then looked at me in shock. "Hunter? Kyle, how did this happen?"

Kyle said, "Kendra cast a spell on me to make me as unattractive as I was on the inside."

Lindy said, "That was a little harsh. You were a jerk, but still."

I said, "It still taught me though. It taught me that true love is not about looks or sex. It is about caring about others and loving people for who they are inside. Lindy, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you at the dance and before then. I love you, Lindy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

At that moment, Lindy wrapped her arms around me and said, "Yes! I would love to. And I forgive you."

I was glad she forgave me and ecstatic that she still loved me. I knew we will have each other for the rest of our lives and was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindy POV**

I couldn't stay in the school. Who cares that Machu Pichu was my dream? The love of my life just admitted he loved me and told me he would wait for me. How could I leave him so vulnerable?

"Lindy? You coming or not?"

I turned to see my friend staring at me inquisitively." "I...can't. Sorry."

"Lindy!"

Ignoring her, I ran past the crowd of onlookers. They were whispering, probably about Hunter or how shocked they were that I wasn't repulsed by him. Whatever. The moment I got outside, I saw Kyle. I looked at him. What on earth was he doing here? "Kyle? Where's Hunter?"

I know, what a stupid question to ask. Like Kyle would give that guy the time of day, except to make fun of him.

A gentle grip on my arm. "Lindy, it's me!"

What a freaking jerk! "Stop it Kyle."

His eyes looked so vulnerable. The last time he looked this vulnerable was with that Kendra tried speaking for me and interrupted me. Okay, the real reason he had that look was because she messed up his posters. Woopsie.

Words I never expected to hear from Kyle came from those perfect lips. "Do you believe true love exists?"

I heard those words before, when Hunter and I were watching the Mam elephant and her babies. "Yeah. Where's Hunter?"

"Why don't you call him."

After I dial his cell number, a cell phone close to me…right in front of me rang! But, Kyle had short blonde hair and Hunter was bald. Their faces were different. No wonder Hunter reminded me of Kyle, he was Kyle! Oh my gosh, I called Kyle a jerk and Hunter was Kyle the whole time!

This proved Kyle could really be caring and kind. Finally, I'm with the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with…I was with him the whole time. This was him! Kyle Kingsbury actually loved me back!

"Hunter? Kyle, how did this happen?"

He ran a hand through that beautiful hair of his. "Kendra cast a spell on me to make me as unattractive as I was on the inside."

Figures Kendra would do something like that. She was pretty pissed at the dance. "That was a little harsh. You were a jerk, but still."

"It still taught me though. It taught me that true love is not about looks or sex. It is about caring about others and loving people for who they are inside. Lindy, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you at the dance and before then. I love you, Lindy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Yes! It was happening. The guy who was protective of me, cared about me enough to sacrifice his looks just so that I could see my dad while he was in the hospital…I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes! I would love to and I forgive you."

From now on, I will be Mrs. Lindy Kingsbury.


End file.
